Random giant TMR oneshot AU
by FairyTailShipper12
Summary: Just a place to dump my creative energy in a giant TMR oneshot and post it! I bet it sucks, but I don't care! There are two OCs, one is shipped with Minho!


Cass's POV  
I wake to the sound of my alarm. I'm surprised to find that it's only 6:45. It usually takes me until like, 6:55 to finally wake up. Is it because today's my first day at WICKED Academy for the Gifted? I'm gifted with music, so I'll only be taking classes related to that. Except physics, chemistry, and math. Other than that, I have singing, piano, orchestra, guitar, and band. Yes, there is a difference between band and orchestra. Orchestra is like, trumpet, trombone, flute, clarinet, violin, etc. The list goes on and on and on. Band is like, guitar, singing, keyboard, drums, etc. Stuff like that. On top of all that I have to meet my new classmates and make good first impressions on my teachers. I just hope I've gotten over the shyness that I had when I was in 4th grade because ever since then I've been homeschooled. I'm 15 now. That's a pretty large jump. I sit up, and get out of bed. I walk over to my closet and grab a blue shirt that says "STOP! You're under a rest!" It's a band shirt I got last year. Along with that I pull out white skinny jeans and blue flats that match my shirt. I look at the clock and sigh. It's only 6:50. I go into the bathroom, change, and begin to do my makeup. I put on blue eyeshadow that also matches my shirt, mascara, and a little bit of pink lip gloss. I look at the clock once again, and I'm STILL WAY EARLIER THAN USUAL. I decide though, that it's okay, and that I should get to the academy and look around for a bit. After I arrive, I realize that I'm not the only one who wanted to be there early. Since everybody else is outside the school, I go inside and sit on a bench. I pull my sketch pad out of my backpack and begin to draw. It soon becomes a depressing picture of a couple after a break-up. I'm so engrossed in my sketching that I don't realize when somebody sits next to me. I rip my eyes from my drawing up to the clock and realize that it's almost time for class to start. I turn to put my sketch pad into my backpack and see a blonde boy sitting next to me. No, not just sitting next to me, staring at me, then at my drawing, then back at me. His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. After about a minute of awkwardness he says, "I feel like I've met you before. I don't know why, but I do."

"Really? I was thinking the same thing!" I say, even though that couldn't be farther from the truth. I was thinking about how captivating his blue eyes were. Like I said, couldn't be farther from the truth. Than I realize that he does look familiar. "Wait, are you... Newt/Cass?" We say at the same time. "Oh my God, dude! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! It's been like, what? 5 years? Are you still shy like you used to be? That sucked!"

"I- I don't know. I haven't had to talk to anybody else, so, probably..."

Somebody clears their throat from behind me. I turn around and see a tall asian guy and a blonde girl standing next to him. The blonde girl says to me, "Hi! I'm Katie! This is Minho. He's really mean." Minho nudges her in the shoulder playfully and she elbows him back, probably even 1o times harder, in the ribs. The boy, Minho, I think his name was, turns to Newt and says, "So, finally found yourself a girlfriend? I'm impressed. Didn't think you'd get one without me."

Newt retorts, "She's not my girlfriend! And she has a name, which is Cass."

"That girl you've been talking about ever since 5th grade? Seriously? You found her?"

"Yes. He found me. Can you stop talking as if I'm not here now?"

"Oops. Sorry. So what class do you have next? I'm talking to both of you, not just Newt."

"Piano." We say at the same time. We turn to each other and say, "When did you learn how to play?" and then, we both answer, "7th grade!" To break the chain of us talking at the same time, I say, "Jinx! Now you can't talk until your name is said a total of 3 times! Haha!" Newt pouts, and for some reason, I find it absolutely hilarious. Katie squeals and says, "I have the same class! Us three are going to be besties!" I swear that Minho looks like he wants to murder her. But, there's something else in his eyes that I can't quite place. Is it admiration? No, not quite. Maybe... love? No, probably not. But, hey, what do I know about love? My thoughts are interrupted by the first bell and so me, Katie, and Newt head to the piano room. When we walk in, we're stunned. There are like, 15 pianos. I walk up to the teacher and introduce myself and she tells me that if there are any students that I already know, I should partner up with them now, because we have to write songs with at least one other person for the next month or so. I decide to partner up with Newt and Katie. I explain the situation and Katie agrees almost too enthusiastically. It's almost terrifying. Since we're a group, me, Newt, and Katie sit on a bench in front of a piano and get to work. Soon enough, though, the other students come in and I become uncomfortable.

Newt's POV  
After a few minutes of working on our song, the other students come in and Cass tenses up beside me. I begin to tell her it's okay, but her hands start shaking and I realize that if we can't snap her out of it soon, she'll have a panic attack. I look over to Katie as if to say, "Please help me!" and she nods in understanding. Katie places a hand on Cass's shoulder and sings softly, "Down in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow." (A/N A little Hunger Games reference for yo ass) Cass's hands stop shaking and she calms down. Katie smiles triumphantly.

Nobody's POV  
Neither of them noticed, but Newt and Cass's seperate pieces of music said that they both played the same chord at the same time. Cass's hand reached over to the chord and Newt's hand fell on top of hers. Cass and Newt both just froze and Katie just kept playing until she realized that they had stopped. They were just staring into each other's eyes. Cass finally looked over to her piece of music and Newt realized that he made things awkward. "U-um... that was..." Cass began.

"Kinda nice..." Newt finished.

Cass began blushing a rather dark shade of red. Katie decided to lighten the mood with a funny song, but the bell rang. They walked together to singing. Well, as soon as they realized that they all chose the same classes. The bad part was, Gally also had a lot of the same classes. Gally was, as Katie described, the crowned prince of douchebag. Luckily, the next class they had with him wasn't until after lunch. For their assignment in singing, they all just had to sing in front of the class. Cass realized fully what a challenge this would be for her. She wanted to face this on her own. The order was Thomas, then Teresa, then Alby, then Minho who they had this class with, then Newt, then Katie, then Cass, and a few insignificant people to the story. Before they even knew it, Newt was finished and it was Katie's turn.  
_I hurt the gingerbread boy  
'Cause he's pretend bread boy  
Little cookie man never waved to me  
So he got knocked out  
Because I flow  
La Jiggy Jar Jar Doo  
Der-de-duh-de-der  
Man I just flow  
Shoe shine.  
No one wanted your stinkin tiara  
Cause no one wanted your stinky chair  
Man why you always talking bout the cool kids, who take archery.  
Yeah you're a shinky-dink  
You'll get a funeral  
If you don't wise up and call me  
"Carl Poppa"  
Ahhh ahh  
La Jiggy Jar Jar Doo  
Der-de-duh-de-der  
I threw a brick in the air!  
What kind of brick?  
it don't matter cause a brick is just a brick! (Word)  
Dark day's darker nights  
found my way down a hall without light!  
Because i flow!  
La Jiggy Jar Jar Doo  
Der-de-duh-de-der.  
These whole thing were random dead people trying to kill me needs to go!  
They keep walking  
Walking my way  
If they're talking can't tell what they say  
They keep falling over stuff in their way  
Dead dudes walking  
Can ruin your day  
La Jiggy Jar Jar Doo  
Der-de-duh-de-der  
Now all the walkers sing  
Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh x3  
Now I just like to dance, Yeah!  
(Carl poppa!)  
Cell block wisdom  
French braid tabletop  
If you mess with carl poppa uh  
Im coming at you like one, two walkers in the back of the club  
guessin it's the club were everyone dies  
if they try to dance to the music that doesn't play  
because we don't got no electricity  
what we got is bones, bones, bones  
piles of bones, bones, bones, bones, bones,  
if you try to step to me  
hit you in the femur with another femur that is laying on the ground yeah  
wordsmith, rhymes  
hamalama simalama hamalama  
someone had to cut my baby sista and my momma  
They keep walking  
Walking my way  
If they're talking can't tell what they say  
They keep falling over stuff in their way  
Dead dudes walking  
Can ruin your day  
No one wanted your stinkin tiara  
Cause no one wanted your stinky chair  
Man why you always talking bout the cool kids, who take archery.  
Yeah you're a shinky-dink  
You'll get a funeral  
If you don't wise up and call me  
"Carl Poppa"  
La Jiggy Jar Jar Doo  
Der-de-duh-de-der  
La Jiggy Jar Jar Doo  
Der-de-duh-de-der  
Carl Poppa x10_  
You cannot handle the flow, son  
Everyone cheered because of the comedic effect. When it was Cass's turn, Newt glanced at her nervously because he knew she would barely be able to go through with this. She just nodded and walked up to the microphone.  
_We're back  
Revamped  
The madness never ends  
We're not  
Alone  
This time we've brought some friends  
No doors  
No hope  
But you keep coming back  
Well, if this is what you want  
Then you can be just like us  
It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself when really  
It makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feeling like days  
Now you're runnin outta power leave you mangled and winding away  
Step one  
Check lights  
And empty out the hall  
Did you  
Hear that  
There's banging in the walls  
Enjoy your new job  
Cause it might be your last  
You find it 6 AM we'll see you tomorrow  
It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself when really  
It makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feeling like days  
Now you're runnin outta power leave you mangled  
It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself when really  
It makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feeling like days  
Now you're runnin outta power leave you mangled and winding away_  
Everybody gaped at her as she went to sit back down. Nobody expected that, and especially not from a rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Well, until lunch, that is. Gally had decided that he would wait until lunch to talk to the newbie. While Cass was sitting with her new friends, he came over and said that she had to call him Captain Gally or she would be punished. Cass didn't dare ask what the punishment was. Gally was scary enough, even when he wasn't threatening anybody. She wouldn't have had time to ask anyway, because Newt said, "Leave her alone. This is overwhelming enough without you bothering her."

"What, is this your girlfriend or something? Wow, Newt. Great job. You landed a complete nerd."

Katie decided that this was a good time to walk up to Gally, and give him a well deserved punch (Or punches, to be accurate) to the face. Also, Cass had had enough and marched right up to him and said, "You know nothing about me. You don't know my family, you obviously don't know my friends, and you know what? I'm glad I'll barely ever have to deal with you, crowned prince of douchebag. Long may you reign, jackass."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Long may you reign, crowned prince of douchebag."

"Crowned prince of douchebag?" Newt asks. Cass just nods and says, "It's true, though."

~Timeskip because nothing interesting happens right after that~

Soon, the 'gang', if you will, decided to have a sleepover at Katie's house. It was Friday, so they could stay up late. Somebody *Ahem, Katie* decided that they should play truth or dare. Nothing good can come of that. They elected Newt to go first.

"Cass, truth or dare?" Newt asked.

"Uh... truth?" Cass answered, and yes, it sounded like a question.

"Be honest- what are all of the instruments you play?"

"Piano, guitar, drums, trumpet, clarinet, recorder, and... I sing."

Everybody's eyes went wide. "W-w-w-... JEEZ! YOU CAN PLAY A LOT OF STUFF!"

"Well, I wasn't in band for nothing."

"Good point. Anyway, it's your turn."

"Um... Katie! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Is there anything going on romantically between you and Minho?"

"Not at the moment. Speaking of which, Minho! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to run outside yelling 'Oscar Meyer Bologna is bae!'"

"Ok!" Minho walked outside and started running around screaming "OSCAR MEYER BOLOGNA IS BAE!"

When Minho returned, he said a surprising thing. "Everybody else, truth or dare?"

Everybody looked at Katie, as if to say, "Speak on our behalf." She said, "Dare!"

"I dare each of you to sing a song that is or has been difficult for you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cass stood up. "I'll go first. Might as well break the ice." She glared at Minho as she spoke.

_I know it's only the start  
The world's falling apart in your heart  
No doubts, no lies, shoot it from the sky!_

_So close your eyes  
And the world around you disappears  
Wipe away the tears and fade into reality_

_So tell me why  
All the dreams you dreamed were meant to die  
There's no love without this hate that burns and starts all their wars_

_There's still hope if we find a way  
Keep searching til you see the truth  
This future's in our hands  
This happiness will shatter all the pain_

_I know it's only the start  
The world's falling apart in your heart  
No doubts; No lies  
Shoot it from the sky  
My world is colored in red  
Once you're here in my arms, it all fades  
Don't leave; Don't wait  
Stay in my embrace_

_The sound of you rings in my heart  
This game we knew can't be the same  
Shall we start?  
Take your aim_

Everybody gaped at her. Newt finally spoke up. "That didn't sound like you have trouble with it!"

Cass shrugged. "Yeah, well now my throat hurts like a mother, so, yeah."

Katie said, "I'll go next."

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah  
This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun  
(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)  
(The moment to live and the moment to die)  
Toward the sun  
(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)  
(The moment to live and the moment to die)  
Toward the sun  
(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)  
(To fight, to fight, to fight)  
The war is won_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world_

Newt huffed, "Do I have to do this too?" Minho nodded and smirked. Newt inwardly groaned. "This will kill your ears. Not all British people are good at singing, as One Direction and Adele led you to believe. Just to prove my point, I'm going to sing a 1D song. We'll see how you feel about it when I'm done."

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

_Somethings' gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

Katie slowly clapped, eventually joined by Cass and Minho. Soon it was a full on round of applause, until Katie's phone rang. Katie squealed, "It's Mira!" Cass groaned and Newt asked, "Who the hell is Mira?"

Cass replied, "You don't wanna know. Everything is her OTP." Newt shuddered and agreed that he didn't want to know.

"GUYS! MIRA JUST GAVE ME THE BEST IDEA EVER!" Katie suddenly shouted. "SHE SAID WE SHOULD PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Cass invouluntarily screamed. She knew the effects of Mira's matchmaking. Mira once tried to pair her with *shudder* Elfman. Newt grabbed her arm and told her to calm down, to which she replied, "CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S BEEN A VICTIM OF HER MATCHMAKING?! IT'S NOT FUN! AT. ALL!" Cass cowered in a corner until Katie rounded them all up to play.

"Okay. The rules are simple; You have to kiss the person your bottle lands on, as long as it's someone of the opposite sex. If it isn't, you have to ask them a truth, like truth or dare without the dare. Sound good? Good! Let's get started!" Katie spun the bottle and it landed on...

...  
Minho! Finally, Cass decided to voice what everybody was probably thinking (except for Katie.)

"Why don't we watch a horror movie instead?"

"That's a great idea! Then I can see you and Newt cuddle-" Katie began.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cass and Newt yelled in unison.

Katie shrugged, made her hands into a heart sign, and held it up to Cass and Newt. Cass glared at Katie, and her eyes held murderous intentions. Newt smirked and looked over at Cass.

"Well, love, I can see us being a couple."

Cass looked over, shocked. "You can _bloody what now_ ?"

"Copying me now, love?"

"Sh-shut up!" Cass said. (While blushing...)

Minho joined the conversation. "Oooo! Spill the beans about your relationship!"

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!" Cass yelled/asked.

"A very romantic one. Now let's go watch that movie!"

They all sat in Katie's living room and eventually decided to watch The Grudge. Before you ask, dear reader, yes, couples did happen. Well, more like the girls fell asleep on the shoulders of the boys. (AND IT WAS KAWAII!) Anyway, the next day was Saturday, so Katie decided that they would finish that game of truth or dare from earlier. Prepare. For. DRAMA!

Cass's POV

Oh God. Katie just suggested that we should finish truth or dare. I'm so dead. I could see the glint of a matchmaker in her eyes. We obviously begin with her turn.

Katie smirks evilly. "Cass! Truth or dare! Or both!"

"Truth." I reply, hoping my voice didn't sound as scared as it did in my head.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

My heart stops. I don't want to say... should I lie? No, then it wouldn't be a truth, and I'm also just a horrible liar. Guess I'll just have to confess...

"Newt." I say, though it's barely more than a whisper.

"Who?" Katie asks.

I sigh angrily and my head snaps up. "It's Newt, okay?! Are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted?!" I stand up and run. I don't even care where I'm going, I just run. Eventually, I find myself back at home. They won't see me until Monday.

Newt's POV

Cass just ran out, but I can't do anything about it. And, did I hear her right? She said her crush was me? I can't take this anymore. I need to leave as well.

"I hope you two know what you've done. You've made things awkward, and our friendships, especially between you-" I point at Katie "-and Cassidy. I need to leave. Goodbye."

~Timeskip: Monday, Piano class.~

Nobody's POV

That day in Piano class, Newt couldn't concentrate for one reason and one reason only; Cass was absent. Nethier of them even knew, but they were neighbors. Another thing they didn't know was that their feelings for each other were mutual. Nobody, not even Katie and Minho, knew that Katie and Minho felt the same way.

Cass's POV

Why can't I stop thinking about what happened at Katie's house? It keeps replaying in my mind like a song on repeat. I wish I could just forget, but I can't. I decided not to go to school today. Let them worry about me. I don't care. If they were worried about me thet wouldn't have asked me that question. You know what? It's all Katie's fault! I'll prank her. My phone rings, and when I reach over to answer, the caller ID shocks me.

"Newt?! What are you bloody doing? Aren't you in school?"  
_  
"Ha, nope! I was, but you were gone, so I came home, and Katie won't tell me your address so I can check on you!"_

"If you told her why you needed my address, maybe she would have given it to you."

"... Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe 'cause you're a shank?"

_"It's so funny when you try to use our slang."_

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME, SLINTHEAD!"

_"I'll laugh all I want. Anyway, about Saturday-"_

"We don't mention that day ever again."

_"But-"_

"No!"

_"Well, I was going to ask you out but, hmph! Never mind!"_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Oh, shit. I fucked up, didn't I?

**A/N I wrote this a couple days ago upon request of my cousin. Katie. I was Cass. My cousin thinks we'd be cute together, but they'd be cuter! I shipped her with Minho to torture her. She hates him so much! I don't own TMR or any of the songs I used! The lyrics might be wrong because I typed them while listening to the songs. I also like FNaF, so I figured, why not put Mangled as one of my songs? Anyway, FairyTailShipper out! P.S: I just realized how long the first paragraph is. Part 2 coming soon!**


End file.
